Broken Heart
by MyGuiltyPleasure31
Summary: What will happen when Jack is breaking up with Rose. What will Dimitri do? (this story was initially about the actors that play Rose and Dimitri but that one got deleted so I put the names of the characters instead)
1. Chapter 1

i

**Chapter 1 - The party**

They told me I was invited to a party dedicated to Vampire Academy along with the rest of the cast. I wasn't expecting this and I had to call Yuliya to cancel our meeting. She's going to be really upset since I didn't get to spend so much time with her. This movie got me captivated in ways I didn't knew existed. I gave everything I had to be a perfect Dimitri and from what I've been told I did a good job.

But something wasn't right when it came to Yuliya. She seemed to be bothered by all those pictures with me and Rose being close to each other. I didn't mind them at all. She is the most wonderful person I've ever met and I love the way she tends to cuddle in my lap every time she has the chance. She is like a little cat waiting to be caressed.

But...returning to the party, I didn't feel like going. I'm not into parties but Rose will be there and I'm sure I will have lots of fun with her. I got dressed in something casual yet fancy and put a beanie on my head to make that hair look good somehow. I was ready to meet her. I don't understand why I always think of her. Rose is a very nice person, an amazing actress but still... I shouldn't think so much at her.

Later at the party I met all the cast and we formed a small group chatting about the things we liked the most here on set. But even though they tried to be entertaining I was looking after Rose. She didn't arrive yet and I was starting to be worried. What if something bad happened? A car accident? Kidnapping? I need to calm down.

"Dimitri...are you alright? You seem distant" Lissa asked me with a worried look on her face.

"I'm good Lissa...May I ask you a question?"

"Sure...go ahead" She smiled at me.

"Do you know where Rose is? She was supposed to be here two hours ago"

"Well, I texted her and she told me that she was staying a little more with her boyfriend...I always forget his name."

"Jack." I tell with a hint of disgust in my voice. Did I mention that I profoundly dislike him? I don't trust him with my little Rose. I can't believe she loves him and I wonder why? He doesn't seem to have something special, but a look of hatred every time he looks at me or at someone that spends more time with Rose.

"Right...I really should write it somewhere to remember it."

"There's no need Lissa." Rose appeared out of nowhere behind Lissa's back and gave her a hug. I look at her sternly. What was that supposed to mean. Did they break up? My Rose really looks like she cried. If that asshole made her suffer I will make sure he ends up worse.

"Why?" Lissa asked confused. She wasn't seeing how bad Rose was suffering. It was written all over her face.

"There's no need. I won't mind if you call him on other name." She gave Lissa a reassuring smile and then came at me and grabbed my hand squeezing it tightly.

"Hello sunshine. Do you want to take a walk? Since it is the last time we'll be seeing each other for a period of time?"

"Sure, Dimitri..." The way she rolled my name on her tongue made me dizzy. She never spoke my name like that ever. What is wrong with my little cat?

We walked in silence for a little and then we sat down on the grass with her in between my legs.

"Rose..." I dared to start talking.

"Dimitri..." She said broken. "He broke up with me. He said I wasn't what he wanted and he stayed with me only for the publicity. He said I was useless and he doesn't want me anymore." She started crying holding my hand tight in her little ones.

I didn't say anything, I just took her closer in my warm embrace and hugged her close to my heart. My little Rose...

"He doesn't deserve you...he's a ...jerk." I whispered in her ear while caressing her back. She started shivering and I thought she was being cold but I remembered we were at the beginning of September and the weather was still mild here.

"Dimitri..." She whispered broken and I did the most unthinkable thing at the moment. I simply kissed her. Not on forehead. Not on cheeks. On lips. On her full and red lips.

When I felt her kiss back the world began to spin. I let my hands slowly wander on her back while she grasped me closer to her body. I felt it in that way. I began to like her. I really liked her and all I wanted was for her to be happy. But that asshole ruined it and now I will try to put the pieces of her little heart together. I want to mend it and take care of it until she will be as new.

"My little Rose..." I whisper when we're done kissing.

She simply looked in my eyes and caressed my cheeks slowly. I wanted to share my love for her but I restrained myself. It wasn't the right time. Maybe later. I will do it later. When she will be alright and Jack will be gone out of her like.

My little Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

After four days I had to go. I was called back in Russia and it broke my heart to leave Rose like that. I invited her to visit me when she wanted and she accepted. I was really happy for that. One more thing: I have to break up with Yuliya. I can't be with her. Not after I realized that I've fallen in love with Rose. I told her to be a good girl and to do everything to keep her mind busy and away from Jack.

What surprised me was that after 3 weeks Rose called me. She was desperate and there was longing in her voice.

"Dimitri...I wanted to tell you that I miss you so much." She told me and I could distinguish that she had been crying.

"Rose...Rose I miss you like hell. I wish you were here with me. Please come and visit me. I will talk with your mother and I'm sure she will agree. I don't want to know you alone with your thoughts." I told her desperately.

"But...what about Yuliya. She won't be very happy when she will find out that I will come and stay with you for a while."

"She won't be bothered because I broke up with her...for...personal reasons."

"I hope you're alright Dimka." I loved her nickname for me. My little angel will be visiting me. Everything will be perfect and I will mend her little heart completely.

"When should I come? Do you prefer a certain period of time? "

"What about I talk with your mother tonight and if you can you can come this week and stay as long as you desire. I've got enough space for both of us."

"You're the best Dimka. I can't wait to meet you."

"Same here Roza. Same here. I'll close now to call your mother. I will wait you here."

After we ended the conversation I decided to call her mother and clarify everything. Surprisingly she said Rose will be happy to stay with me for as long as she wants. Jackpot for me. Yes! I will have my Rose all for me. A week will pass so hard.

I prepared myself how I could. I wanted everything to be perfect for her arrival and hopefully I succeeded in my plans. A week passed so quickly despite what I thought after I talked with Rose. Her room was near mine so when she wanted something she would simply come in my room and ask. I brought everything necessary for her, and of course all the ingredients that I would need to prepare her favorite foods.

It was already 7 AM and I left my comfortable home to go at the airport. My little Rose was waiting there and I wish I could drive faster to get her. When I entered in the airport room I saw her little form in a corner and I got there as fast as I could.

"Roza..." I called her with a smile on my face.

"Dimitri! Dimitri!" She almost screamed and launched herself in my arms. I caught her carefully and held her tight against me slowly rubbing her back.

"I missed you so much Rose " I told her and it was true. I started to miss her from the second I left London. Now I'm finally with her and I won't let her get away so easily. I want to know she's completely healed and no Jack will ever destroy that.

"I missed you too Dimka" She smiled shyly and I grabbed her hand and her luggage.

"Let's go. I bet you are tired. How was the ride?"

"It was boring and I had an annoying child in my back that pushed his feet on my chair and I was feeling like in a ride of a rollercoaster."

"You will rest properly at my home. I prepared a room all by yourself if you want to stay alone."

"I want to stay with you as much as possible. I felt so alone after you left. I really want to spend as much time with you as possible, if you don't mind."

"Of course I won't mind. I'm glad you want to stay with me. If it was by me I wouldn't have left London but I had business here and Yuliya was getting on my nerves with her jealousy and I had to clear some things."

"I hope everything is alright now." She put her small hand in one of mine and with the others I was driving the car.

"Yes. Everything is perfect, and we arrived. C'mon...let's get your things unpacked and let's prepare your favorite meal."

"French potatoes?" She asked me excited.

"French potatoes. The ones with a lot of cheese and some bits of meat that are put in the oven and baked for half an hour."

"I start loving it here." She answered happy and kissed me on the cheek.

We got in the house and I helped her with unpacking. Rose didn't want to sleep yet and she decided to help me prepare the food. It was the best activity for such a long time. I was feeling in love. Only by looking at her I could imagine what it would be like to have her asleep in my arms, to caress her in her sleep and push away any nightmares.

My little Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I let Rose rest after the long day she had and I decided to take a shower. I was so happy to know that she was here with me, under my protection. I know she will be alright now because she told me that Jack wasn't a problem anymore. He stopped trying to call her and she forgot him and focused on the real things in her life. She also told me that she missed me and I couldn't get her out of my lap. She stood there for three hours or so, with her head on my chest and told me about her life since I left. I kept her as close as I could and from time to time I would kiss her hair and massage her little back.

When I was done with my shower and went to check on her but she wasn't in her room. In an instant I started to panic and search for her in the whole house. When I was beginning to lose my hope I found her sleeping without a care in my bed with sheets tangled around her and a little bear in her arms. I sighed and relaxed instantly. My little Rose was sleeping in my bed and it was a sight worth seeing. I let her rest and went in the kitchen to prepare her favorite dessert: crème brulee.

I was in deep work and I felt two small arms around my waist and a head resting on my back.

"Good morning Rose" I told her smiling.

"It's night Dimitri…"

"Look who's being smart and cheeky right now." I turned to face her. Now her arms were still around my waist but her head was resting on my chest. I grabbed her in my warm embrace and kept her there until I heard the oven making a soft sound and announcing me that her dessert was ready.

"It smells…" She sniffed "It smells like…crème brulee…Dimka you made crème brulle. You're the best " She kissed my cheek softly.

"Anything to make you happy Rose. But we should let this rest a little so you won't burn your tongue while eating it."

"Alright…" She smiled like a child and I was starting to feel like a pedophile. From day to day I fall more and more in love with her and I cannot stop it. She's so beautiful, so wonderful, so amazing, so full of life. I wish she was mine and only mine, to have her with me forever in this big and empty house to make her happy. Ah… my little Rose.

After the dessert was set I put for Rose a bowl full of it and watched her eating it, giving from time to time a delightful moan.

"Dimka, this is the most delicious thing I ever tasted. It's like heaven hits my taste buds every time I eat a spoonful of this. I never knew you cook so well."

"Well, thank you for the compliments. And yes, I cook but only for special occasions and for special people."

"This means I am special?" She asked curious.

"Yes, you are special...and the moment when you arrived in my house was special as well." I smiled at her and caressed her free hand, taking it into mine to warm it up.

"Are you cold? Do you want to set the temperature at a high point? Here can be a little too cold at this time of the year."

"I am good Dimitri. Don't worry. I won't freeze since you're here to keep me warm."

"You know how this sounded right? " She blushed and looked at the table.

"Yes…but you know what I really mean." This made laugh.

"Of course I know Rose. Of course I know. Tell me…do you want to visit the city tomorrow? I want to show you a lot of things around here."

"Yes. I would love to. But will you teach me how to swear in Russian? "She asked looking hopefully in my eyes.

"Your character in that movie defines you too well. I feel like she came to life and is standing right in front of me."

"Anything to make you feel comfortable comrade." She emphasized the last word.

"You're such a little…fox"

"Why am I a fox? " She looked at me confused.

"Because you are as canny as one." I smiled at her and after she finished eating I took the bowl and put it in the dish washer.

After that she went to take a shower. This left me some time to focus on my feelings. Should I tell her? Should I destroy this friendship of ours just to tell her my feelings? I don't think it is such a good idea. I will just keep my feelings in my heart and make her happy with my friendship. My little Rose is such a wonderful girl. I never met someone like her, so alive, so giddy, and so carefree. She doesn't care about what people are saying, she just acts on what she feels and this is something I really appreciate about her.

When she came out of bathroom I let her change and dry her hair and went outside a little to secure my car. When I got back she was already in my bed, cuddled in my blankets and watching TV.

"C'mon Dimitri…I was waiting for you. Let's watch a movie." She looked at me with happy eyes. This was such a bad idea. But my brain didn't worked that well right now so I got myself changed in pajamas and cuddled in blankets with her. I came closer and let her rest her head on my chest. This is going to be an interesting night. The best night of my life.

My little Rose.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She fell asleep in my arms after half an hour last night and I need to mention that I didn't get any sleep. I watched over her little body cuddled close in my warm embrace, her little head on my chest and her small hands, one on her tummy and one on my chest.

When she woke up I pretended to be asleep so she won't ask me why I kept looking at her. Keeping her in my arms made me realize more things.

I was turning into a pedophile for real.

I loved her more day after day.

I couldn't stop but feel how perfect she fits in my arms.

I think I'm in trouble.

You're and idiot, Belikov.

I "woke" up with her beautiful eyes looking at me.

"Good morning sunshine" She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good morning Roza" I half moaned, half spoke.

"Did you have a good night? I apologize I fell asleep on you, but you are really comfortable."

"I slept very well, especially when you were here to keep me warm."

"Hey…" She said playfully and hit my arm in the same manner."I thought you were the one that was supposed to keep me warm, not vice versa."

"Well, I changed my mind. Is there a problem?" She huffed and got on top of me.

"Yes it is." She giggled. "And now I'm going to punish you." She started to tickle me. And God, I was really ticklish. I laughed like crazy and tried to get her hands off my body but without success.

"Stop, stop…it….tickles, Rose" I moaned.

"Fine, I think you learned your lesson." She stopped tickling me and I realized that she was really beautiful on top of me. I wanted to…kiss her…and…something more maybe, but I couldn't.

"Rose?!" I whispered slowly.

"What? " She breathed.

"You're still on top of me. Is this a part of my punishment?"

"No…"She whispered and just let her head on my chest and laid like that almost all morning long.

"Are you hungry?" I asked silently after a while.

"Yes, a little. A little more. Will you make me pancakes with chocolate chips in them? "

"Of course. Anything you want Rose. But for this I need to get in the kitchen, and I can't do that when you are on top of me"

"You can carry me with you, It is so warm and nice here" I caressed her hair and did as she told. I grabbed her tightly and made her put her legs around my waist as I went in the kitchen with her in that position.

"Does this satisfy you?" I asked giddy.

"Yes, it is way better." She got closer to my chest .

"Roza, I really need you to get off me. I don't want to burn you while I make your breakfast."

"Fine, but give me a kiss and I'll leave." She looked me in the eyes when she said that.

I was dead in my tracks. I panicked a little and in my mind raced 1000 thoughts. She really asked that? How is this possible? I think I heard wrong.

"Wh…what?" I whispered.

"Kiss me" She pulled her face close to mine and caressed one of my cheeks with her small hand.

I'm going to hell for this. I closed my eyes and gently let my lips brush against hers. They were soft, warm and delicious. She deepened the kiss and I couldn't help myself but grab her and push her closer to my chest while I started to kiss her more feverishly. I don't know how long our action lasted but when I pulled away I could see her eyes filled with lust and a hint of something else I couldn't put my finger on.

"I missed kissing my comrade" She giggled like nothing serious happened here. She will be the death of me.

"I think I missed this too." I put her on a chair. "Now…Are you still hungry, or my lips were enough?" I joked.

"I still want pancakes, Belikov." She laughed.

"Ok, you ask, I do Roza" I started to make the batter for the recipe and from time to time I would sneak a little glance and my Rose who was playing with a napkin.

After half an hour the breakfast is ready. I put the pancakes on a plate and a tube of whipped cream near it.

"Are those good for my little girl? " She tasted one and moaned in appreciation.

"Those are divine." She started eating hungrily.

"I'm glad they are what you wanted." I started to eat as well. We have a long day ahead of us and a lot of visiting to do. And other stuff. But that was my secret plan.

"Thanks for the breakfast Dimka" Rose said sweetly.

"You're welcome milaya." I responded.

"Milaya?" She asked confused.

"It is translated to sweetie in Russian."

"Oh…This makes sense now" She laughed." I think you are sweet as well." She climbed in my lap and started to ruffle my hair.

If she continues to do this I think I will lose it. It is so hard to fight my feelings for her when she's so close to me and she lets me kiss her and I get to sleep with her in my arms.

"Ya lyublyu tebya" I whisper in her ear. **(Info: it means "I love you" in Russian.)**

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know how to translate that in English, but it is a very special group of words for a very special person like you."

"You're so kind. I like spending time with you." She hugged me will all her power and I loved every second of it.

My little Rose.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: This is the last chapter from this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave reviews. They make me happy. ^.^**

**Chapter 5 **

All day long we went in the city and visited everything that was possible. I showed Rose all the places that reminded me of my childhood and I taught her some words in Russian. She was very happy and, like a good girl, she didn't let go of my hand.

We've met some fans here as well and they were so happy to take pictures with us. **But one of them caught my attention. Her name was **_**Teodora **_**and she was visiting Russia with her family. She was so dedicated and nearly fainted when she saw us but I caught her before she hit the ground. **_**Teodora**_** hugged me, then Rose and asked for an autograph and a picture with us. In the end we kissed her on each cheek** and we went forward to end our tour in the city.

"Dimitri…" Rose called my name after we got out of the car and back in the house.

"Yes, Rose?"

"I'm hungry" She smiled like a naughty child at me.

"I will make you dinner. You can go and take a shower if you want."

"Ok. Thank you master chef" She gave me a quick peck…ON THE LIPS. God take me.

"You're welcome" I ruffled her hair. After that I started to prepare the meal. I was thinking at…pizza. Pizza Pepperoni. Perfect. She loves pizza Pepperoni.

When she got back downstairs, the meal was ready to be eaten.

"Dimka, how did you know it is my favorite pizza?"

"Well, guardian secrets." I winked.

"Bon appétit!" She told me happily.

"Same to you, milaya"

After we ate and put everything back in place I scooped her in my arms and went in the living room to watch TV. Unfortunately, or not, there was a romantic film going on and she seemed so captivated by it so I decided to watch that with her. She was laying in between my legs, with her back pressed against my chest and her little hands were grabbing tight one of mine.

When the film was finished Rose was sleeping safe in my arms. I couldn't dare to move because that would wake her up so I stood there and whispered kind words in Russian. I told her how much I love her and how I would give anything for her to reciprocate the feelings.

"Dimka…" she moaned in her sleep and turned somehow that she was in my lap with her head on my chest. I kept her as close as possible and let her rest because I knew that visiting a new town and meeting a new culture can be exhausting, especially for a 19 years old girl. I continued to whisper words of love to her and I was relaxed because I knew she couldn't understand them.

After, I don't know how long, she woke up and smiled at me, giving me a peck on my lips. Again.

"You know I love your lips, right?" I told and I started to massage her lower one with my thumb.

"You know I love when you do that to my lips, right?" She whimpered seductively.

"Rose…" I closed the distance between us and kissed her with all the love and passion I could muster for her. She kissed me back and my world began to spin again. Her delicious lips were attacking mine with a force I didn't know existed. I needed to breath but I couldn't stop kissing her.

"Dimka…" She broke our connection and looked into my eyes. "I…need to tell you something that I wanted to tell for so long."

"Go ahead. Tell me." I was leaving small butterfly kisses on her neck.

"I think I…"she forced herself not to moan "I love you Dimka!" I stopped dead in tracks. She just told with her pretty mouth the words I've desired to tell her every day for a while now.

I grabbed her face in my warm and big hands and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you too…I've loved you since your break up with…._mister asshole_. I didn't want to tell you then because you were hurt and didn't want you to think that I take advantage of your situation. I've wanted to tell you this since you first entered in my house but I restrained myself because I was afraid you would reject me and I would lose your friendship. Ya lyublyu tebya Roza." I spoke with such a passion that her eyes filled with tears. "Don't cry milaya." I gently hugged her close to my chest.

"Dimitri, those are the kindest words I ever heard. And hearing them from you means the world to me. Now,please tell me what ya lyubluy tebya means. I know there is a translation but you don't want to tell me."

"It means I love you ." I blushed.

"So this means you've been telling me for so long you love me and I had not the smallest clue. This is not nice Dimka. Shall I punish you? "

"There is no need. I will tell you every day and night and I will scream for all the people to hear that: **I LOVE YOU!**

"I love you too." And she kissed me again, this time more slow and loving. My life was complete now. I had the person I desired the most.

**My little Rose.**


End file.
